Just one kiss
by secret ritsuka
Summary: Both narusasu and Kakairu. What sasuke wants, sasuke gets- and theres a blond ninja climbing to the top of his list, who doesnt look like he wants to be there! kakashi pursues an unsure iruka, hoping to sway him. hopefully cute and funny. Rated M for later chapters, please review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is mostly Kakairu, but narusasu will be like a side story, going on at the same time. it is rated M because there will be swearing, and lemon in later chapters. The point of view will also, obviously change, and there will be some chapters from third person.**

**It starts at about the same time as the manga, and would have all of the main plot points, but they will be only mentioned in passing really, because why re-tell what we all know happens anyway? Haha**

**Iruka is in denial about how he feels about a certain white haired jonine, and cant seem to admit to himself, let alone Kakashi.**

*****

**After their accidental kiss, Sasuke decides that the blond, should give himself up to the Uchiha heir, but Naruto's hard headedness and determination to keep fighting with Sasuke makes things difficult.**

**Please review, it makes me smile! ^.^**

* * *

Naruto's pov

Okay here I am, on my own. Again, Sitting on a swing not that far from the entrance to the academy, waiting for the students to all leave so I can walk home in some peace and quiet, people can be so anoying.

There are people milling around still, moms and dads collecting their children from a long day at school, smiling and asking how their days have been, what they want for dinner, stuff like that, you know. Big brothers and sisters ruffling up the hair of their siblings, or straightening their ribbons.

Obviously no one came over to me, and asked me how my day was, because for some unknown reason no-one wants to come anywhere near me, its like I have some horrible disease or something.

Not that I really care or anything, they can think and do whatever they want, I'm not stopping them.

I sighed and pushed the swing back a little with my foot, then let go to swing forward.

There were fewer people around now, so I knew it wouldn't be too long before it was near silent, and I could head home, and relax.

From where I was I could see Sakura- Chan drooling over that guy Sasuke again, even though he continued to completely Ignore her, and walk in my general direction. When he reached a point about 2 metres away from where I sat, she stopped, huffed, then turned around and ran off in the other direction muttering something like "Sorry, I have to go help my mom with some housework," . Like it was her idea to suddenly leave, and not Sasuke's constant rejection and annoyance at her presence that why she really left.

Sasuke walked slowly passed the swing I was sitting on, and looked at me. I stared straight back at him.

There was no way a dick like him was gonna intimidate me. I could kick his ass any day I wanted, if I didn't have to worry about the fact every girl in the village would kill me for laying even a single finger on him, especially Sakura-Chan. I almost physically flinched at the mere memory of what happened when I got knocked into sasuke when I was glaring at him the other day. _That was so not a kiss, but sakura just would'nt listen, and then her and the other girls kicked me..._

As he turned to carry on home, I thought I saw him smile at me, or smirk, but I shook it off, pushing the swing back with my foot again, and let go. Idiot.

After another couple of minutes, most of the people were gone, and I started to look around because I was getting bored fast.

In one of the academy's, classroom windows I spotted Iruka- Sensei piling a load of books up on his desk, and looking around, probably to make sure it was all nice and tidy before he left, like a teacher would.

I saw another guy come into my line of sight through the window. The grin that spread so readily across Iruka- Sensei's face shocked me a bit, I was used to his expression being stern and displeased (usually because of me). He walked to his desk and opened up a draw, handing him an orange coloured book before he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back onto his desk.

The white haired, mask wearing man began to promptly hug the book, and dance from foot to foot with joy, then stopped and dived for Iruka Sensei, knocking him to the floor in his haste, and following him down clumsily.

Well...that was more than a bit creepy, I thought, and took my eyes off the window, and started swinging again, looking elsewhere for entertainment.

* * *

The next chapter will hopefully be a bit longer, and wont be too long before its up. haha


	2. Chapter 2

Iruka's pov

I dumped yet more rubbish from the last class I had taught in the bin, and grabbed one pile of their books from a desk in the front row and put them on my desk, sometimes they can be so lazy...

When I picked up the bin from the front of the room, and moved it to by the door for the cleaning staff the door opened, and Kakashi wandered in looking almost as though he was lost.

"Hey sexy," he said when he saw me, and winked at me with his only visible eye.

I rolled my eyes at him, and turned around to pick up the second pile of books that I had to grade tonight instead of having a life, but he caught my arm before I had even taken a step away, and yanked me backwards, into him.

His arm snaked around my waist, and his other turned my head to the side, so I faced him more because my back was to him.

"What?" I asked him, raising my eyebrow at his childishness.

"I missed you on that mission, the least you could do is give me a kiss" his visible eye closed a little as he leaned in closer to me. I moved my head back, away from his.

"Yeah, because anyone could even kiss you wearing that mask. And stop making passes at me, or I'll get you done for sexual harassment. People are going to start thinking I like men if you keep this up. " He knew I was teasing him about the sexual harassment suit, because I was always threatening him with it, but if he was behaving like a pervert he deserved it.

"What??" Kakashi gasped, his eye widening in shock "Y-you mean...you don't like men?" he raised his hand to his invisible mouth, and shook his head "All this time, you've been leading me on? I'm shocked and appalled Iruka " he had let me go by now, and I pushed him back a step or two away from me.

"Don't sound so sarcastic Kakashi, you know I'm not gay." I turned and walked to the front row of desks to pick finally pick up he stack of books so I could go home.

"You could have fooled me" I stopped, my hands on the top book. I could feel my cheeks turning scarlet as I itched to throw the book at him.

"That was one kiss, and I was drunk. I mean its not lik- "

"Well you definitely weren't complaining, in-fact if I remember right, didn't you start taking my shirt off..?"

"Yeah- well..." I turned around blushing furiously, only to find him millimetres away from my face, his mask- clad lips a breath away from my own.

In shock, I fell back almost horizontally onto the desk behind me. "Kakashi, for god's sake, stop that! I'm going to have a heart attack if you keep it up."

"Your blushing." He stated matter-of-factly as he reached for my face. I slapped his hand away and stood up, finally picking up the books, and carried them over to my desk to put them down.

"Do you want your present or not?" I asked him, hoping it might distract him from me for a while at least.

He gasped again, and put his hand on his heart. "Aww, you got me a present, you did miss me, I knew it!" he exclaimed in mock excitement.

"No...I just thought you might like it, That's all, and enough with the sarcasm I said" I had missed him, but not like a woman misses a man kind of way, just the way a guy misses his friend, but I wasn't even going to tell him that much because I knew he'd only try and twist it round and tease me over it. "Guess what it is then...".

He just stared at me with his eye for about 30 seconds, saying nothing. I huffed in a breath, and looked around my classroom for things that I might have missed while I tidied up earlier. Until he clapped and made an ah-hah sound. I looked over at him and waited for him to guess what I had brought him.

"Its a kiss, isn't it...you thought I might like it, so your going to give me one."

"No, idiot! Its not a kiss, geez get over it" I rolled my eyes at him, and walked around to the front of my desk, and opened up the top draw.

"Well I'd prefer a kiss, if it just on the cheek I still want one" he tapped his cheek with his finger and carried on, "Even if I like the present I want a kiss, do I still get one? " I waited until he finished rattling on, and pulled out his present, and put it in his hand.

He stared at it for a second and started dancing on the spot, hugging it to himself saying "Aahh, oh my- god Icha Icha violence!! How did you know??.....I think I love You!!" before I knew it Kakashi was on top of me, and my ass was planted firmly on the floor.

"What the- Kakashi, get off me I cant breath!" At this he stopped hugging me, and propped himself up on his forearms, and just looked at me.

"Hey, Iruka"

"Yes?" I looked up at him as he dipped his head closer to mine, which caused me to begin blushing furiously.

If he made another move on me now I couldn't get away, I was trapped under him, I turned my head to the side hoping he wouldn't get me and closed my eyes. I heard him laugh softly to himself, and his weight shifted off me.

Phew, I think. No. Yes phew, because I don't want him on me, or anything like that...He's just my friend. And that's the way its going to stay. End of.

I opened my eyes and looked up, he was standing up holding his hand out to me to help me up. I grabbed it thankfully, and heaved myself up, then took a step away from him, because I thought we were to close for comfort.

"Why were you laughing" At this he laughed again, an aloof way without answering "Hey! tell me, what's so funny"

"You looked so cute when I fell on you, and then you were all like ohh no he's gonna rape me.." He imitated the face I had pulled, and because of his mask, he just looked ridiculous. I turned away from him quickly so he wouldn't see me trying hard not to laugh at his face, because that was just harsh and quickly crammed all of the books on my desk into my bag to take home.

I once again felt his arm around my waist, moving me away from the desk this time so that he could take over putting my stuff away. When he finished, he picked up the bag and slung it over his shoulder, then grabbed for my hand, saying "Do you want to come to dinner with me, I'll pay."

"Umm, I cant...I really have to grade those books you know, and there's the graduation exam preparation tomorrow and everything" I looked out of the window at this point, and spotted Naruto get up off the swing outside, scuffing his feet. He looked so alone...

" And besides, I promised Naruto I'd treat him to some ramen today, he's been waiting for me," I indicated out of the window at Naruto. "Some other day though, I will. When I'm a little less crammed, sorry".

I held out my hand for my bag, and he passed it to me as we walked through the classroom door, to the entrance.

"See you soon then, I have to go report for my next mission later." He turned in the opposite direction to where Naruto had already started walking, and disappeared almost instantly from my view.

Another mission, that meant I wouldn't see him for god knows how long again... I shook my head to rid myself of my stray thoughts, and hurried after Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kakashi's pov**

Phew…that mission took much longer than expected. A whole week….

My thoughts had already moved to Iruka the second I stepped out of the debrief meeting with the hokage and the other members of the cell that had been sent out.

I was tired, hungry and thirsty hours before I even reached konohagukure, but now I only wanted to go and tease a certain teacher, other needs forgotten completely. well other than one.

I really need a shower….

* * *

Arriving at the academy after washing and getting changed I hoped that Iruka hadn't already left because the students would have all or mostly have been gone for about half an hour already.

I poked my head into the classroom that he always taught in, expecting him to still be there tidying up as he always was. But he wasn't there. Strange… instead a very small woman who was definitely not him was tidying up around the room.

"Um, excuse me miss, but would you know where Iruka sensei is please?" I asked politely. Maybe she was cleaning staff, although I had never seen her in the school before, and I was usually there when all the cleaning was going on…

"oh, I think he's at the hospital. I'm not really sure why, but I'm just a substitute teacher so I'm not here often, sorry sir….Sir?"

I was at the hospital faster than you can say "whatthehellhappenedtoIruka!IswearIleaveforafewdays…"

When I asked at the reception, I half expected it to be a joke, but it wasn't. No, the woman directed me to the room that he was in, saying "blah blah visiting time blah blah " Or something like that anyway.

"Iruka!" I exclaimed when I opened the door to see him propped up on pillows in the bed "what happened!?" He sat up a bit more and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut short.

"MIZUKI! That was what happened! I swear if he hadn't been sent off to prison I wouldda-"

"Naruto! Calm down"

I looked at the yappy blond at the side of the bed, noticing him for the first time since entering the room.

"Mizuki?" I directed it at them both.

"Its fine Kakashi, it's a long story but I'm fine anyway I'm getting let out in the morning, and it only happened yesterday, so it can't be that bad can it?" He laughed lightly as he said it but Naruto butt back in shouting

"Not that bad? YOU HAD A HOLE IN YOUR FREAKING BACK MAN!" At this, a nurse walked in and proceeded to make a big fuss over the noise that Naruto was making, and told him to leave because he was just making Iruka stressed.

After arguing and stomping around for a good two minutes, he finally left, leaving the room in awkward silence as the nurse apologized and fluffed the pillows behind Iruka's back.

"That kid is like a tornado" I said, admiration evident in my voice.

"yeah…that's putting it mildly. I went to save him from Mizuki, and he was the one who ended up saving me…." we both looked toward the door that the blond had left through for a long minute, before I turned and walked over to his bed and sat down on the chair that had been recently vacated.

"how was your mission then?" he was trying to change the subject.

"not today" I moved closer and lay my head on his lap "just let me go to sleep, I'm tired because I just got back" I closed my eyes to emphasize my point, and so that he wouldn't shoe me off him thinking that I was winding him up again.

"okay" his hand appeared on the top of my head and I smiled a bit, I really was tired, and the past few almost sleepless days were catching up on me. But I was not going to sleep so that I could miss the feeling of his warm hand on my hair, nah I was going to pretend to be asleep so I could stay here like this until visiting hours were over.

"I'm putting Naruto In your team"

I dint ask why, and I really didn't mind. Looking after that hot head might be good, or at least a conversation subject anyway, and replied with a sleepy sound, to be convincing.

"Mmm"

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

"SASUKE WHAT THE HELL!!" Naruto tried to put the fire on his trousers out - with difficulty.

"uhh…it's a fight, were supposed to you know. Fight."

"Oh sure, but you know SPARING means not setting me on fire with JUTSU bastard!"

"So - that's what it means, ill have to remember that" Sasuke smirked as his team mate managed to put his leg out finally, his orange jumpsuit leg burnt and blackened.

He couldn't help but follow the line of his leg up to his ass and watch as the angry blond moved it temptingly in front of him back and forth. It had been a few weeks since they passed Kakashi's test, and could be called a team…well if you use the term loosely you could call them a team. Kakashi was always late, or setting them work and disappearing off, Sakura took the title Fan girl to the deepest extremes, swooning if Sasuke blinked or something equally as daft, and Naruto…well…Naruto was…

"You think your clever don't you!?" His team mate turned around a second later and advanced on him, shaking his fist furiously.

Yeah...Naruto was Naruto, there really was no other description for him, well other than hot headed, angry, loudmouth, petty, slow and majorly sexy when he was shouting his head off…but that all just added up to Naruto anyway Sasuke thought to himself, inadvertently stepping back as the blonds wrathful figure advanced on him further.

"No. I know I am" The Uchiha smirked again, purposely trying to aggravate the blond.

As Naruto leapt for Sasuke, Kakashi, who had promised them he would, intervened - catching him by the arm and effectively stopping him in his tracks. Sakura ran up to them too, quickly moving to Sasuke.

"Are you okay?" She asked dramatically.

"Why wouldn't I be, I'm not the one who was on fire" He replied sarcasm practically dripping from his words, and with that turned and walked briskly away from the three, partially because he knew he was going to be told off for using a Jutsu in a sparing match, and he wanted to get away from Sakura - but mostly because he wanted the blond to follow him to shout at him some more, which was almost a certainty unless Kakashi stopped him.

After rounding a corner out of sight of the others, he found himself face to face with Konoha's knuckle headed ninja - with his hands on his hips looking like his head was about to implode as he stood there waiting for him. _Pretty fast…_

"Hi"

"I swear I could kill you bastard! Why did you-"

"Because your sexy and I want you" He replied smugly cutting across his team mates question, watching as the blonds jaw went slack instantly, his eyes widened massively and his arms dropped to by his sides, limp. It took him a few seconds, and lots of blinking in rapid succession to recover.

"Liar! What the hell kind of thing to say is that?" He spoke through gritted teeth, trying to keep his voice low.

"If you don't like my reason, then go away" Sasuke turned to leave quickly, he was finding it difficult to keep the smile off his face at the blonds responses, _Its probably best to leave now…._On a scale of 1 to monstrously pissed his team mate was hitting the pretty damn pissed mark right about now…and even he knew when to stop annoying the blond. The ear ache was far too much hassle…

He turned to go quickly, deciding that leaving was the best option as he looked at the blond again, who was blushing, lips pressed tightly together and visibly itching to punch him.

"TEME don't think you can run off now, ill show you-" The younger boy reached for Sasuke to stop him, balling his other hand into a fist as he did so. The Uchiha twisted, almost subconsciously to push the blonds outstretched hand away to make sure that he didn't have the advantage so he could land a punch.

In what seemed like slow motion, Naruto managed to leg himself up, falling forward into the black haired boy, knocking him to the floor. Their heads hit together, Naruto's cheek skimming the side of Sasuke's when they hit the ground with a dull thud.

"Ow ow ow" The shorter boy pushed himself up off the other so that he was on his knees, and held his head where he had smacked it against his team mates.

He heard Sasuke sigh, and moved his hands to see him, fully prepared to shout at him for it being his fault (even though it was his clumsy-ness).

"This is the second time now - You cant even 'accidentally' kiss someone right can you?" At this the blond blushed scarlet.

"TEME! I didn't! I-" He was cut of by his team mates lips, pressing slowly against his, Sasuke's cool fingers resting on his jaw for barely a second, before they were gone - along with his lips, and Sasuke was picking himself up off the floor, without another word.

Too shocked to stand up, or even get angry with the Uchiha, Naruto frowned to himself, wondering why he felt so cheated by what had just happened.

Finally looking up, he saw Sasuke disappear back around the corner. He stood up shortly after, turning the opposite direction to where Sasuke had gone.

"Naruto?" It was Kakashi "Are you okay? You look lost in thought"

"Hey sensei" He replied, avoiding the question "You going home too?"

"No I'm going to Iruka's"

"You two are friends then- right?"

"yeah, of course"

"Then….um - If one of you 'hypothetically' suddenly kissed the other….what would happen then - I mean it's a bit weird right?"

The jonine was slightly shocked by the blonds question, to say the least, but decided that replying honestly would be the best course of action in this case. Obviously something had gone on - his money being on Sasuke had either just kissed him or confessed to him ( The blond was a terrible liar, and he would never use the word 'hypothetically' - so _something _had to be up ). But Sasuke being the slightly sadistic type, Kakashi couldn't be sure that it wasn't just his idea of a joke on the blond, he was after all always winding him up to get a reaction…_and he did set his leg on fire today_…

"Well, if it was me who suddenly kissed Iruka, I would likely be slapped. But if It was Iruka who kissed me, I don't think I would mind at all really…hypothetically speaking of course…"

"Uhh, okay sensei…but it doesn't help to know that- it wasn't really an answer…" His student was looking at him strangely now…._ah_…_okay soo…honesty isn't always the best policy_…

"never mind, it was just a thought I guess…bye Kakashi- sensei!" He turned and hurried off to his apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

This is just a short chapter to move things along a little (filler =O oh noo haha). I know that I keep switching between points of view and to third person but im trying it as a different way of writing so please bear with me ahaa -.-'

* * *

Narutos pov

"AARRGGGGHHHH" I shouted throwing my head back with the force of my frustration, stumbling through my open apartment door. I shoved my hands into my hair, messing it up, pulling roughly until I felt several strands yank free of my scalp.

Turning I kicked the door shut forcefully, then pounded on the wood with my fists when it didn't help abate my anger to kick it.

"Stupid, stupid. bastard. Fucking. SASUKE!" I head butted the door before sinking to the floor and turning to prop my back against it, quieting. I didn't want to be thrown out so I took a breath, then another and another - trying to curb my temper but only really succeeding in making myself light headed.

Leaning my head against the door with a thud I closed my eyes. There was no way I could let him get away with kissing me. It had to be his dumb idea of a joke or something. The bastard was just trying to get under his skin…._Which he managed to do pretty well_…

"Arghh" Pushing away from the door I jumped to my feet realising that if sasuke had simply been winding me up, then I had given him the satisfaction of a reaction by getting angry.

"If he tries it again…then I wont show that it annoys me, even a bit" That aught to show the cocky bastard, I thought clenching my fingers into a fist and grinning slightly as I moved to the kitchen area of my apartment to make celebration ramen after deciding on my course of action.

In the silence of my empty home while waiting for the noodles I looked around, sighing.

Maybe I didn't think the whole thing through properly. Ignoring the Uchia would likely result in an ass kicking, and the bastard liked to cheat by using jutsu, meaning I might not win. And not showing any reaction could cause him to renew his efforts to get under my skin. A no win situation for me.

What other option was there then? Maybe giving him a taste of his own medicine…no definitely not…I thought of kissing him and my face grew red…definitely no freaking way, that was just way to embarrassing to even consider, and it might look like I actually like him or something. A no - go to that plan then.

I could be an ass to him, well, _**even more **_of an ass to him I thought smiling now. That would show that I was bothered by what he had done, but would avoid him drawing false conclusions that I liked him or anything and if I made fun of him back, he might just get the point and back the hell off before I get really mad at him.

Finally decided I picked up my ramen and dug in, only to pull a face when I realised that I'd been thinking too long and the noodles had gone soggy.

…_Great - Sasuke's not even here and he's managed to ruin my meal…._


	6. Chapter 6

KAKASHI'S POV

Arriving at Iruka's I knocked the door, smiling as I heard a yell for me to just come in from inside the house. I sought him out and found him in the kitchen making tea and stirring a pot on the stove slowly. He was wearing an apron.

"Don't just invite people in without seeing who's there first - I could have been a pervert or an attacker.'

"You are a pervert and attacker, besides I knew you'd be coming over today anyway. Don't lecture me." Iruka huffed in reply, not turning away from the pot. I couldn't help but smile as I walked up to hug him from behind, dropping my nose to his neck and breathing in.

"Kakashi get off me, I could knock it over." He admonished me. Him not saying that he wanted me away from him because he didn't want me there made me want to squeeze him more. _He might deny it, but he likes it_. I laughed lightly and settled for loosening my arms around him and moving my face from his neck, but I didn't move away. He didn't tell me to shift any further and I grinned because he couldn't see it.

"What are you making?" I asked, peering over his shoulder into the pot.

"Soup. Its almost done now - it just has to simmer for a bit and we can eat. Do you want some tea?" He moved out from the loose circle of my arms to pick up the tray, after taking off his apron and hanging it up. I noticed that there was already two cups on it, so I didn't reply - just followed him through to the living room and sat down on the settee facing him, the coffee table between us as he set the tea tray down.

"Good day at school?" I asked, raising my eyebrows and smiling as I took the little cup he offered me. Of course he could only see my one eye and brow, so the expression was lost on him.

"Ugh, don't even ask. The children are so noisy and loud, though not as bad as Naruto's year" he sighed. "How is team seven?" He added, sipping his own tea and looking at me expectantly.

"Fine." After their mission to the land of waves, where Naruto had proved stronger than even I could have guessed, calling on the fox demons power when he had thought that Sasuke was dead, Iruka had been both relieved and more worried for his ex pupils. "They don't seem to want to work as a team though." I sighed as Iruka had just done and continued, "Sakura is determinedly stalking Sasuke and not practicing enough. Sasuke is doing his best to wind Naruto up enough that he might just explode, fighting dirty and cheating in sparing matches to make him mad - picking on him, calling him names, Stuff like that. And Naruto retaliates every time. Though I think Sasuke's attitude is helping him focus on becoming stronger. But their all over the place." I bought the cup to my lips automatically, but dropped it before it reached - I couldn't drink through my mask. "Sasuke set Naruto on fire today, and then after training I think he kissed him."

Iruka gasped "But why?" he asked, confused.

"I don't know, maybe it was another joke - or maybe he actually likes him and that's why he's being so horrible. I'll never understand kids."

"What did Naruto do?"

"Well, when I went after them, Sasuke had gone and Naruto was standing there looking bewildered. Then he asked me what I would do if you suddenly kissed me - because we're friends, so I kind of figured it out from that."

Iruka stood up, putting his empty cup back on the tray. I did the same with my still full one, following him back into the kitchen.

"And what did you say?" He asked setting the tray back on the side and reaching to put the apron back on, purposely not looking at me, though I saw him sneak a quick glance in my direction. I took the strings at the back of the apron from his hands to tie them. Pulling to draw him closer to me, my mouth by his ear I whispered, "I wouldn't mind at all."

"Kakashi! You pervert. Don't say things like that to him, he could get the wrong idea." I laughed at this, unable to hold it back, and pecked his cheek. "Would you prefer I lied?" I asked him. His face was bright red as he moved away from me to tend the soup, his fingers coming up to brush over where my mask covered lips had touched him. I felt heat steal through me at the look on his face. He had no idea how damn sexy he was.

"Iruka -" I started toward him but he cut me off.

"Could you get two bowls please? In the cupboard in front of you." I obeyed and he reached out a ladle from a nearby draw to scoop the liquid into the bowls. We took out bowls and a spoon each and settled at the table. Iruka started eating his soup, not looking at me to see if I ate mine. His face was still pink from blushing. I looked down into the bowl. Chicken, noodles, and stir fried vegetables - It smelled delicious. Decided, I hooked my finger into my mask to pull it down to my neck and picked up the spoon.

"Mmm, This is good."

Iruka looked up at me and his jaw dropped. He stared at my face and I fought a smirk as I continued to eat. His eyes lingered on my mouth, as though in disbelief. The last time we kissed, it had been in the dark and he hadn't actually seen my face. We had gone drinking with friends, though I didn't actually drink that night. Iruka had had too much, and being the only sober one, I offered to take him home, not minding in the slightest when he leaned all over me to keep his balance. The last thing I expected was for him to grab my shirt when I loosed him into his house and yank me inside.

I licked my lips because I realised Iruka was still staring, though I kept my eyes on the soup bowl. He dropped his gaze and began shovelling the food into his mouth to distract him self. I smiled to myself, knowing he was probably remembering the same thing I was and returned to my soup.

That night, the shy man sitting across from me dragged me through the front door, and emboldened by alcohol, pushed me backwards into the wall. Before I knew quite what he planned to do, Iruka had slipped my mask down to my chin, wound his arm around my neck and pulled me down to his lips. Of course I had kissed him back, pulling him closer to me when he moaned into my mouth. His hands had been everywhere. So had mine. Before he had come to his senses, horrified with himself and muttering about 'raping me' he had apologised, shoved me from his house and shut the door. Then avoided me for two weeks.

I gulped, setting my spoon beside the bowl, my trousers suddenly uncomfortable. "I've got to go." Iruka looked back up, still staring slightly and I flashed him a wicked grin, before rising from the chair and crossing to him.

"How come?"

"I just remembered something I have to do." He made to rise and I pulled him up, turning with him and pressing his ass against the edge of the table, moving closer. "Naruto asked what you would do if I suddenly Kissed you too. I said you would probably slap me" I leaned down, smiling inwardly as he blushed bright red again. Before he could say anything I said "But right now, I can't bring myself to care." Then I kissed him. Sliding my tongue into his mouth I groaned, swallowing his gasp of shock. He kissed me back, brushing my tongue with his own and I pushed him more firmly against the table, pushing against him, but keeping our crotches apart. I didn't want him to freak out again. His hand found its way into my hair and I bit back a moan, and pulled away from him, both of us breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry" I said, not sounding it at all.

"Kakashi-" Iruka started breathlessly.

"Thank you for dinner" I cut him off, leaning to place a chaste kiss on his lips before turning to go "Ill see you tomorrow - if you want" I left then, not waiting for a reply, but not before I heard him mutter "Definitely. Idiot" when I was out of the room, and he thought I couldnt hear.

Grinning I pulled my mask up to cover my face and started home, to take a long _very_ cold shower.

* * *

Sorry about the lateness of the update - I've moved house and my computer was all boxed up for ages while we were decorating *sigh* hopefully there will be updates soon to make up for it.


	7. Chapter 7

IRUKA'S POV

As I watched Kakashi leave, I took a breath for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. _I'd almost asked him not to go, thank god he'd cut me off, or… _I shivered slightly, though there was no way I'd admit the reason behind the shiver to another soul. _I could barely admit it to myself._ I heard the front door click softly behind him and I knew he that was properly gone; then and I felt heat colouring my cheeks all too suddenly as I blushed scarlet.

Kakashi had kissed me…

His tongue had slipped into my mouth and his hands had held me firmly in place, but not so firmly that I couldn't have moved if I had really wanted to. I had no excuse. I'd kissed him right back…And I'd enjoyed every second of it. Oh and the sight of his un masked face…he was amazingly good looking. _Why hide such a face?_

_That grin… _It was almost enough to make you surrender everything right there and then.

Or the look on his face just before he had kissed me.. I'd never seen a look so intense, let alone been on the receiving end of one. When he said he didn't care if I slapped him for it I had almost melted right there, knowing I physically couldn't turn him away from me in that moment. It was very rare to ever witness Kakashi not joking around in some way, and the seriousness of his gaze…

Another shiver stole through me. _Damn it Kakashi!_

Not wanting to think about it any more right then, I stood, and still slightly dazed, began to clean away the soup bowls, taking them into the kitchen and scrubbing them thoroughly before placing them on the draining board. It took so much will power to keep from replaying it in my head so I took my -_mild-_ frustration out on the washing up. With that done, I looked for something else that might need cleaning. Finding nothing in particular in need of a good scrub; I opened the fridge and began checking the dates and the freshness of its contents before wiping the shelves down… Then I mopped the already clean floor and scrubbed the inside of the oven that I had cleaned five days ago and used only twice since.

None of it helped take my mind of the White haired jonine.

Sitting on my gleaming kitchen floor, I shook my head at myself. Why did he affect me so strongly? after all I was the one to kiss him first, all that time ago. Admittedly I was pretty drunk, but that didn't change the fact that I did it. At the time my drunk brain had reasoned that I just wanted to see his face beneath the mask, as he walked me home - but I hadn't turned the light on when I pulled him through my front door. I had just yanked down his mask and kissed him.

Why I did it I'm still not sure, but I couldn't deny that I had liked that kiss as much as I liked the one earlier - maybe even more so. I had come to my senses all too suddenly when my body had reacted. I was so shocked at myself that I shoved him out of the house so fast I didn't even see his unmasked face. I still couldn't believe the way I had acted, like a horny teenager! I had always prided myself on being a nice, dependable - even predictable guy. To sexually attack a jonine when drunk…unbelievable…

Though, he had kissed me back, pulled me closer, because he was curious, or because he might actually like me? Did I like him? I always overreacted to his advances, jokey or otherwise, I thought about him when he wasn't around, worried when he went away on missions and I was happy whenever he came home...but that didn't have to mean I liked him, it just meant that I valued him as a friend, I tried to convince myself. Even as I thought it, I felt like I might not be being completely honest with myself. I sighed slightly, what I needed was a bath. To relax. Maybe some sake or grape wine to sip as I contemplated my situation. Though I had to attend school in the morning so the latter treat might have to wait until I could enjoy it more, as I didn't hold my alcohol well. _The last thing I needed was a hangover_, I thought, slightly amused.

I pushed myself up and headed to the bathroom. A nice relaxing bath might actually help..._and I can soak my head too… _I turned the taps on full and waited a little before I started to undress, enjoying the hot steam that filled the room, enveloping me as I dropped my clothes into the washing basket and slid into the tub. I turned off the taps when it was full enough and sank further into the water, propping my head at the end of the tub.

Though I tried not to let it, the memory of the kiss continued to float through my mind as I soaked in the water. It made me worry about what might happen next. What if it happened again? Should I let it, or get pretend to get mad and try to nip it in the bud? I didn't know for sure that Kakashi wasn't just messing around, even if I did like him as more than a friend... Which I didn't!

Rather than argue with myself anymore I sat up and untied my hair before lying back down to wet it. It was getting pretty long now, maybe I should cut it a little before it got too unruly. I shampooed then conditioned, and scrubbed myself clean quickly, wanting to crawl into bed nice and early - ready for tomorrow and my unruly classes. I climbed from the bath only to realise I hadn't remembered a towel.

Sighing I opened the bathroom door, not impressed when a wave of cold air hit me. I shivered, moving quickly to the cupboard where I kept the towels and grabbed two. Wrapping the larger one around my waist I started to brusquely rub my arms and stomach dry with the other. I tipped my head forward and was going to town trying to dry my hair roughly when I heard a rap at the door. Who would be making a house call at this time? Though I knew it wasn't that late, surely it was too late for a visit. Unless maybe it was something serious?

I dropped the towel by the cupboard door and walked toward the front door. Another knock sounded, though it didn't sound urgent. "Yeah I know, I'm coming!" I muttered, quickly I shoved my still wet hair back from my face and out of the way before I reached the front door.

I noticed what looked like white spiky hair through the mottled glass at the top of the door so I Plastered my best 'I'm not impressed look' on my face. I moved so that the cold wouldn't wash over me when I opened the door, gulping as I reached for the handle...

* * *

Woahh an update! D: finally! Im very very sorry its taken this long, im terrible -_-'


End file.
